I am Sorry
by Miss Kim Fanfiction
Summary: Tao siswa culun sangat menyukai Kris siswa yang begitu kasar padanya. Bagaimana kisah cinta keduanya?


**I am Sorry**

**Author : Miss Kim**

**Main Cast :Tao **

** Kris**

**Other cast :Suho,Chanyeol,dan Xiumin **

** Rated : T**

"Dia datang!" Teriak seorang namja dengan suara yang manly sambil berlari terburu-buru ke kelasnya.

3 orang namja yang tak lain adalah anggota gengnya segera namja berpipi chubby memegang erat tali yang sedang di pegangnya,di bantu seorang namja berwajah malaikat di sisi lain pintu yang tak lain adalah seorang namja tinggi sedang duduk di atas meja salah satu siswa yang ada di depan.

Tampak seorang namja dengan penampilan culun dengan kacamata itu berjalan dengan dia sampai di depan pintu kelasnya,

BRRUUKK.

Namja itu siswa yang ada di kelas itu tertawa itu kembali berdiri dan membetulkan pakaian dan berjalan ke meletakkan tasnya dan segera duduk.

Sudah 2 tahun lamanya dia mengalami penderitaan ini,Yaitu selalu di bully tak satu orangpun yang sudi berteman saat ini,dia selalu menjadi mangsa empuk bagi Kris dan teman-temannya.

Sebenarnya Kris tidak membenci namja culun ini,hanya saja….

FLASHBACK…..

"Kris,ini untukmu." Namja culun yang bernama Tao ini memberikan sebuah kotak bekal untuk 2 minggu mereka masuk sekolah,selama itu pulalah namja itu memberikan bekal untuk Kris.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak mau!" Bentak Kris.

"Terimalah."

"Apa kau tuli?Oh?" Kris melempar bekal makanan itu ke lantai dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Tao yang tengah menangis.

FLASHBACK END…..

Meskipun Kris selalu menolak dengan kasar pemberian Tao,namja itu tetap membawa bekal untuk Kris selalu mengerjai Tao,tapi namja itu selalu tersenyum pada hari ini,Tao meletakkan bekal yang sudah dia siapkan di meja dia kembali duduk di ,dia duduk dikursi paling -benar kursi yang tepat bagi namja yang dikucilkan dia yang menempati kursi paling ,dia senang karena didepannya adalah kursi Kris.

Kris berjalan menunju menyambar bekal yang ada di membukanya dan semua warga kelas itu geger,sahabatnya dan tentu saja Tao juga tersenyum melihat Kris senang,untuk pertama kalinya Kris memakan bekal yang dia bawa.

Tao merasa ada benda-benda kecil mendarat di rambut dan sebagian Kris menyemburnya dengan makanan yang ada dimulutnya.

"Kau menyebut ini makanan? Ini tak lebih dari sekedar sampah!" Kris menghempaskan kotak bekal itu kemeja Tao dan segera berlalu bersama teman-temannya.

Air mata Tao berhamburan sesak benar-benar langsung berlari ke kamar memang sering berlaku kasar padanya,tapi inilah perbuatan Kris yang paling menyakitkan langsung membersihkan dirinya dari sisa-sisa makanan yang Kris semburkan padanya.

Di atap sekolah…

"Yaakk,Kris,apa perbuatanmu itu tidak kelewat batas?" Chanyeol menatap Kris tajam.

Kris hanya di dalam hatinya dia tak tega melihat Tao seperti apa boleh buat,dia harus melakukan takut jatuh cinta pada namja culun yang sebenarnya menarik masih setia mencari seseorang.

Xiumin menepuk bahu Kris yang langsung menyadarkan dia dari lamunannya."Kami membantumu mengerjainya karena kau bilang takut jatuh cinta masih setia mencari orang ,kami tidak suka dengan caramu ini Kris,Ini keterlaluan."

Kris masih diam.

"Kris,kau tidak tulikan! Jawab!" Chanyeol mulai menaikkan nada suaranya.

Suho mulai merasa gelagat yang aneh pada teman-temannya."Sudah,jangan berkelahi!"

"Mian." Akhirnya Kris buka mulut.

"Mwo?" Pekik Chanyeol.

"Kalian lihat sendirikan,2 tahun ini kita terus membully dia! Tapi,lihat hasilnya,dia tetap memberikan perhatiannya hanya tidak ingin dia terus berharap padaku. Karena aku tau itu akan jauh lebih menyakitkan! Aku hanya merasa harus memberinya sesuatu yang lebih jahat lagi,bagaimanapun,dia harus !"

Ketiga orang itu hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengar penuturan Kris.

"Siapa yang sebenarnya yang kau cari itu,eoh?" Tanya Suho.

FLASHBACK…

Saat Kris Masih duduk di bangku Junior High School…

Saat itu Kris tengah menaiki sepeda menikmati suasana sore kejauhan,Kris melihat seorang namja di cegat oleh beberapa -samar dia mendengar.

"Yaakk,,berikan uangmu!" Teriak salah seorang dari mereka.

Kris menatap namja yang tegah dalam bahaya itu,dia manis Kris berdetak 2 kali lipat dari biasanya.

Namja yang lain menarik tangan namja manis itu dan mencoba meraih ,namja manis itu melakukan ,sebuah tinju mendarat tepat di wajahnya.

Entah mengapa,Kris begitu marah langsung menghampiri namja manis itu."Yaakk,apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Siapa kau?" Teriak salah satu dari mereka.

"Kalian beraninya main keroyokan!"

Tanpa basa-basi ke-3 namja yang mencegat namja manis itu segera menyerang mereka berhasil mendapat uang,mereka pergi meninggalkan Kris dan namja manis itu.

"Gomawo." Ucap namja manis itu lirih.

Serasa terkena serangan listrik,tubuh Kris berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya."Nnee.." Jawab Kris gugup.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya namja manis itu.

"Kris."

Namja manis itu berusaha meraih wajah Kris yang dipenuhi darah segar."Maaf,gara-gara aku kau ikut dipukuli." Namja manis itu mengeluarkan saputangannya dan membersihkan darah yang ada diujung bibir Kris.

Kris menatap kagum namja manis merasakan jantunya berdetak cepat dan seperti ada sengatan listrik saat namja manis itu menyentuhnya.

Sore itu kedua namja itu bermain di ,meskipun hanya namja manis itu yang selalu becekoteh,sedangkan Kris hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik dan ,Kris melirik jam baru ingat kalau dia ada janji dengan teman-temannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi." Ucap Kris. Terlihat wajah namja manis itu yang tidak mengerti akan perasaannya berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya melambai dan tersenyum,"Sampai jumpa!"

FLASHBACK END…..

"Mwo? Jadi,kau bahkan tidak tau namanya?" pekik Xiumin.

Kris hanya mengangguk.

"Mwo? Jadi bagaimana kau bisa menemukan dia?" Suho mulai frustasi. "Seharusnya dari dulu kita menanyakan hal ini pada si bodoh ini!" Suho memukul kepala belakang Kris.

"Yaakk! Appo!"

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya!" Sambung Chanyeol.

"Saat itu aku masih kelas 1 SMP,aku gugup makanya aku pergi begitu saja!" Kris berusaha membela dirinya.

"Aigoo..pabbo!" Teriak ketiga namja itu pada Kris.

Kris dan ketiga temannya sampai melihat Tao duduk dengan wajah yang ,Kris tak tega melihat Tao saatnya pulang sekolah,Tao tak menegur dia akan berbicara pada Kris meskipun Kris tidak lagi-lagi Kris merasa ada yang hilang dari dirinya.

Dan biasanya Tao akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya saat pulang sekolah,tapi hari ini merasa semakin bersalah dan sesak dalam hatinya.

"Apakah aku sudah menyakitinya terlalu dalam? Sampai-sampai tidak mengacuhkanku lagi?" Batin Kris.

"Kajja!" Suho menepuk bahu Kris.

"Ada apa denganmu? Sepertinya rencanamu sudah berhasil,tapi kenapa kau masih murung?" Tanya Xiumin penuh selidik.

" ." Jawab Kris lemas.

3 hari sudah sejak insiden itu,Tao tak masuk ini semakin menyiksa pun secara diam-diam mencari tau penyebab kenapa 3 hari ini,Tao tidak masuk sekolah.

Saat pelajaran berlangsung,HP-nya bergetar,di bukanya pesan dari orang suruhannya.

**3 hari yang lalu dia kecelakaan,makanya dia tidak masuk sekolah.**

Isi pesan itu sontak membuat Kris mulai parah lukanya sampai-sampai dia tidak masuk sekolah 3 hari."Ini semua salahku,tidak seharusnya aku berbuat menyatakan !" Batin Kris.

Dia melirik jam,masih pukul 10.00. Ah,waktu pulang sekolah masih lama langsung mendapat ide.

"Akkkhhh…!" Pekik Kris sambil memegangi perutnya.

Semua mata langsung tertuju songsaenim pun menghampirinya.

"Kris,apa kau sakit?" Tanya Prk songsaenim.

"Songsaeeniim,aappoo!" Rintih Kris.

"Ayo,kita keruang kesehatan."

"Aku pulang sajaa songsaenim."

"Mana bisa kau pulang dalam keadaan begini!"

"Aku yang akan mengantarnya,songsaenim!" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ah,baiklah."

Saat mereka berada di atas motor tertawa kuat sekali.

"Yaakk! Waegurae?"

"Apa aktingku begitu bagus?" Kris kembali tertawa.

"Jadi,kau hanya pura-pura?"

"Ne." Kris susah payah menahan tawanya.

"Mau kemana kau sampai-sampai pura-pura sakit segala,eoh?"

"Aku akan mengatakannya pada perasaanku."

"Akhirrnya,kau sadar juga!"

"Dia kecelakaan,karena aku."

"Fighting,ne?"

"Gomawo!"

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah tidak begitu besar,tapi rumah itu indah sekali,dengan bunga-bunga dan pohon yang menghiasi halamannya.

Kris memencet bel ahjumma membuka pagar dan mempersilahkan dia masuk.

"Tao belum bisa berjalan dengan kau saja yang datang kekamarnya." Ucap ibu Tao.

"Ne,gamsahamnida ahjumma."

Kris membuka pelan kamar tampak kaget melihat sosok tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Kris akan datang kerumahnya.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Ne." Ucap Tao.

Kris berjalan menuju Tao dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di sebelah ranjang Tao.

" -gara aku,kau kecelakaan."

"Gwencana."

Mereka berdua akhirnya Kris kembali buka suara.

"Kau mau tau alasan aku membully-mu?"

Tao diam.

"Aku takut jatuh cinta sedang menunggu takut memberikan harapan palsu padamu, aku."

"Apa kau menunggu orang yang kau tolong di taman 5 tahun lalu?"

Kris tersentak.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Pabbo!" Tao meneteskan air matanya.

"Yakk,uljima!"

"Pabbo!"

"Jangan-jangan.."

"Ne,orang itu aku! Masa kau lupa dengan wajahku! Hanya karena aku merubah penampilanku menjadi culun,masa kau tidak mengenaliku! Aku saja masih mengenalimu! Aku bahkan sengaja mencari tau,di SMA mana kau akan sekolah hanya untuk dekat denganmu! Pabbo!"

Kris memeluk membalas pelukan Kris.

" mianhae,Tao."

Kris melepas pelukannya,"Saranghae,Tao!"

"Nado!"

Merekapun kembali berpelukan.

'Tapi,bagaimana kau bisa kecelakaan? Apa karena aku menyemburmu dengan makanan itu?"

"Ani." Tao melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Tao.

"Jadi?"

"Aku melihat seekor anak kucing di tengah jalan,kakinya menolongnya,dan ternyata aku tidak melihat ada motor yang jadinya."

"MWO?" Pekik Kris."Aku sampai-sampai membodohi Park songsaenim untuk menjengukmu sekarang karena rasa kau kecelakaan bukan karena aku,tapi karena kebodohanmu sendiri!"

"Apa kau pura-pura sakit?"

"Ne,kau harus di hukum,Tao!"

Kris langsung melumat bibir merah milik Tao dengan saling pagut dalam waktu yang cukup akhirnya Tao melepas ciuman itu.

"Yaakk! Kenapa kau menciumku!" Tao memukul kepala Kris.

"Appo!" Kris mengelus kepalanya."Kau kan namjachinguku,jadi aku boleh menciummu!"

"Kapan aku bilang mau jadi namjachingumu?"

"Aku sudah menyatakan persaanku itu artinya kau sudah menjadi namjachingguku!"

Tao hanya merucutkan bibirnya.

"Kapan kau masuk sekolah lagi?"

"Besok."

"Aku jemput,ne?"

"Terserah."

"Yakk…kau jangan buat aku aku merasa gemas melihatmu tidak,aku akan menciummu lagi! Bahkan lebih dari yang tadi!"

"Yaakk! Noemu yadong!Aakk..mmmpphh.."

Belum sempat Tao meneruskan ucapannya,Kris membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir Kris.

**END**


End file.
